Quest of the twins
by Emi Hylia
Summary: Peach and Zelda have gone missing, can Link, his twin and their new friends find them? And where is the Mario Brothers? Yeah crappy summary, I know. Rated T for violence with frying pans... Birthday fic for ZeldaandPikminForever! :D Happy birthday!
1. Chapter 1

Emi: Time for a new project!

Pit: What is it this time?

Emi: A birthday-fanfic/present for ZeldaandPikminforever!

Link and Pit: When's her birthday?

Emi: In November ^^

Pit and Link: That's all you know? *disappoint*

Emi: I think it's either the 9th, 8th or 7th.

Link: You're not even sure about the date, typical.

Emi: *Hits Link in the face with a frying pan* I know the date now, it's the 9th, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZeldaandPikminForever! ZeldaandPikminForever's OCs are Alex and Selene, they are twins. Selene has black hair with a red streak and the same with her twin, Alex. (ZOMG! ZeldaandPikminForever! Both our OC's have twins! :D)

Pit: Emi doesn't own SSBB or Melee, LoZTP, KIU, Pikmin, SMB or ZeldaandPikminforever's OCs. Neither does she own that "To cross this bridge, you must answer me, this questions three," thing.

Roy: ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Emi: *Hits Roy in the face with le awesome frying pan*

**Quest of the twins**

**Hyrule**

It was a cold night in November. Hyrule fields were filled with the usual staldogs, and King Bublin, who had become one of the good guys after his last battle against Link, rode across the field on the big pig, slaying monsters on the way.

In a little village the Hero of Time and his twin sister, Emi, was relaxing after the battle against Ganondorf, King of Evil. The people of the village, Ordon, was glad to have Link and Emi home safe, along with the children who had been kidnapped by twilight monsters right after Link, Ilia and Colin disappeared. The life in the village had returned to normal.

Hyrule Castle was also at peace after the evil had been destroyed. The princess of Hyrule, Zelda, was standing beside her bedroom window and looking at the bright stars. She recalled what had occurred 6 months ago. Link and Midna came to fight against Ganondorf, but the evil man had used her as a puppet to try to tire out the hero and the imp. It had not worked as Zelda did not know what happened afterward. She only remembered that Midna died and she had fought alongside Link on Epona against Ganondorf. When Ganondorf was defeated on horseback, he fought against Link one last time. A classic swords fight. Zelda had to laugh at the memory, when the Gerudo had been distracted by the fishing-rod Link got from Colin. That was how Link defeated Ganon. Distract, attack, distract, attack, repeat. She remembered that Midna had not died like they thought, and got to see her true form and her last appearance before she disappeared forever into the Twilight realm. The princess looked at the stars again, but something seemed off. One of the stars was twinkling way to much and was a ton brighter than the rest of the stars. Zelda studied the star as it came closer, and closer and got bigger, and bigger. Suddenly she realized it was not a star at all, it was an unknown flying object. Before Zelda had time to react, a bright green light surrounded her and she began floating up towards some kinda opening. Zelda screamed when she snapped out off her trans and then she was captured. Guards came running till her room, only to see the U.F.O disappear in the distance. They immediately knew who to turn to. It was time, to summon the Hero of Time, once again.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Mushroom Kingdom was at peace and Princess Peach Toadstool was safe inside her room once again after being rescued by Mario for Farore knows how many times she has been kidnapped. She was also looking at the stars, much like the Hylian princess had. She too saw the extra bright star, which grew closer, and closer and bigger, and bigger. The same story with Peach. Surrounded by bright green light and lifted to an opening. Toads came just in time to see the U.F.O fly away in the distance, much like the situation had occurred in Hyrule.

Mario and Luigi had went missing, so the Toads couldn't turn to them.

The toads went to the entering of Mushroom kingdom to see two travelers enter the gates. The travelers seemed to be twins, and introduced themselves with the names, Selene and Alex. The Toads told the travelers about the missing princess and asked them for help. Selene told the small mushrooms that they had asked right. Because she and her brother, were adventurers. Selene and her brother promised to bring princess Peach home safely. Then, they left.

**End of chapter 1**

Emi: Aaaaand it's done. JK, just chapter one.

Pit: Why'd you split into chapters?

Emi: I'm not done with the story yet *Sobs*

Link: It's okay, I think she will accept it as long as it's awesome.

Emi: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Roy: Please review and wait for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Emi: Here you go! Chapter 2!

Pit: As you may see, it's longer than the first one.

Emi: That's the point.

Pit: Okay. Anyways, Emi doesn't own SSBB or SSBM, Kid Icarus Uprising, Zelda or basically any Nintendo character in this story, she does own the plot and Emi. Alex and Selene belongs to ZeldaandPikminForever.

Link: Emi~ I think Roy wants to say something..

Emi: What?

Roy: ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Emi: *Hits Roy in the head with her awesome frying pan*

**With the Hylian heroes**

The guards of Hyrule castle had sent the message guy after the Hero. Link received the message and agreed to save Zelda. He brought Emi with him, since she refused to stay home this time. Link and Emi rode across Hyrule field in the direction the guards had claimed the U.F.O had flew in. Link was of course on Epona, while Emi was on her own horse, a stallion named Liam. He was black with white ''socks'', white mule, calm deep brown eyes, his mane was white and he had feathers Emi had placed beside his ears (much like a classic movie Indian would've done with their horse) and his tail was black with white flame-like tips. Soon Emi and Link closed onto the border between Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule, a big mountain separating the two kingdoms. The mountain towered above the two elven adventurers, too steep for horses. With sad expressions, the Hero and his sister began climbing.

Emi, being the fastest, was way ahead of Link and was resting on a little shelf about 650 meter up the mountain. Link sighed and continued the struggling. Emi looked down at her brother.

"How's it goin' bro?" Emi asked Link, as a teasing smile spread across her face. Link looked up at her with an annoyed look.

"Don't talk to me Emi! I might get distracted and fall!" Link shouted. Emi struck her tongue at him and winked.

"I'll just clawshot you back up!" Emi said grinning. Link grumbled and cursed under his breath and climbed further. He was half a meter away from Emi, then his foot slipped and he began falling. Emi panicked, but managed to pull out the clawshot, aimed at Link and fired. The clawshot hooked onto Link's foot and he was saved from a probably painful death. The clawshot slowly began dragging Link up. When Link was safely on the shelf, he sat down and held a hand over his heart, breathing heavily from panic. He looked over at were his sister should have been, but she was already a good 10 meters ahead of him.

"Emi! Wait for me!" The hero shouted.

"But I'm almost at the top! Only some few meters left," Emi yelled back.

"Don't you mean about 2000 meters left?" Link shouted teasingly back.

"Okay, about 1340 meters left! This mountain is about 2000 meters tall and the shelf I was resting on was about 650 meters above ground level and I've climbed about-" Emi was cut of by Link's annoyed scream.

"Stop it with that math!" Link shouted and began climbing.

"We're gonna camp on the next shelf tonight, so be quiet! It's a reason I gave you the tent," Link said. Emi turned around and struck her tongue at him, and continued climbing. Emi stopped climbing once she reached the next shelf, which turned out to be bigger than expected. It were some trees there and grass, even small animals and a little pound with fish in. Emi set up the tent and made a small fire. She then went to the pound to catch some fish. She caught 3 fishes and began grilling them over the fire. She looked over the edge and spotted Link, about 20 meters bellow. Emi sighed and pulled out the clawshot and clawshot her brother up. Link yelled out in surprise at first, but then sighed. He got onto the shelf and sniffed the air.

"Something smells good," he said and walked over to the fire. He noted the fish and looked at Emi.

"You take two, I don't eat as much as you do," She said and rubbed the back of her head, smiling.

"Thank you very much," Link said. Emi and Link sat down and ate. Then they looked at the stars, waiting for the fire to die out. Then they finally went to sleep in the tent.

**With Alex and Selene **

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked Selene for the millionth time. Selene looked ready to kill someone out of annoyance.

"NO! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, NO!" She shouted. Alex looked strangely at his sister.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked.

"I'm NOT angry, I'm annoyed!" Selene explained. Alex merely nodded.

"Isn't there any way we could move faster?" He asked, his voice tired.

"Sure. Bro, sure," Selene said, then picked up a piece of grass, plain normal grass, and blew on it, a nice whistling noise was heard. Alex looked at his sister and you could almost see the question-marks floating around his head. Then they heard a loud roar. Alex looked wildly around, scared, while Selene smiled. Then, a big dragon came flying towards them. Alex's mouth hung open in a soundless scream, while Selene ran towards the dragon. It was silver and had spikes along it's spine. The dragon folded it's big white wings and snuggled against Selene's outstretched hand. Alex pointed at the dragon his face frozen in a shocked grimace. Selene noticed Alex's expression and laughed.

"Sorry Alex, I must have forgotten to mention my dragon. His name is Ekuano. It means ''Silver'' in the ancient language," Selene said and smiled. Alex was still just staring.

"I got him yesterday, 'kay?" Selene said and ''humph''-ed. Alex nodded. Selene sighed.

"We may get to our destination FASTER," She explained.

"Ahhhhhh," Alex said and nodded with a sheepish smile on his face. Selene shook her head while smiling and climbed into Ekuano's saddle followed by Alex. Selene kicked Ekuano gently in the sides and he flew off. Alex screamed out in pure joy by the feeling of flying. Selene laughed, pleased that her twin liked the flight.

They landed a few minutes later, as Ekuano was exhausted by the extra weight from two persons. As Selene and Alex climbed out of his saddle, Selene looked at her dragon.

"We gotta climb to the top?" She asked. The dragon understood and nodded. Alex studied the mountain about a mile away. He looked at his sister as a conclusion formed in his head.

"The mountain doesn't look too steep, we could get two horses and ride to the top instead off climbing," He said. Selene looked at her brother.

"And WHERE do you suppose we find the horses?" She asked dumfound. Alex pointed somewhere behind the black-haired vampire and she turned around. There, behind her, was a place which sold horses. Selene smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't notice," She said and her smile turned into small laughs. Alex joined and even Ekuano produced small grunts off amusement. The twins walked to the store and looked at the horses. There was a pure white mare, a chestnut stallion, a black mare with white patches, a gray mare and another stallion just that his fur was brown with a white patch on his back. Selene and Alex had a hard time choosing, but ended up with the gray mare and the brown stallion with the white back-patch. The horses cost them 100 coins each. Selene named her horse, the gray mare, Sanita, while Alex named his horse, the brown stallion with the white patch, Ace. They started off, and reached about 700 meters up the mountain before taking a rest for the horses sake, and to get a little shut-eye.

**With the elves**

Emi woke up at sunset and stretched her tired limbs. She jumped out of the tent and took a deep breath. She yawned and looked around herself, pleased to be on an adventure again. She heard Link begin waking up inside the tent as she put her shoes on. They had slept in their clothes since they had to be ready for danger at all times. Link got out of the tent yawning and stretching at the same time. Emi laughed and they began packing down the tent. Link took the tent and began climbing, Emi on his heels at the beginning. However, she soon outraced him.

The whole day was spent on climbing. The twins didn't even stop to eat, which left the youngest, by 3 minutes or something like that, weak and slower than usual. Link caught up with Emi close to noon and sent her a worried glace, but she shrugged it off. Link protested and told to rest and eat as soon as possible. Emi nodded, though she didn't show it, she was very grateful for that. The next shelf was about 50 meters up ahead, and Emi was already about to collapse. She forced herself further on, not complaining and trying to hide the tiredness. Link reached the shelf before Emi and set up the tent and made a fire. The shelf wasn't too big, rather small. It was barely safe space between the tent and fire. Link looked over the edge and spotted Emi, about 40 meters bellow. He was about to shout to her and tell her to hurry up, when something horrifying happened. Emi began falling. She didn't scream or yell for help. She just fell through the air, not trying to do anything about it. A sense of horror clung onto Link as he took out the clawshot and aimed at Emi in a hurry. When he fired he didn't even know if he would hit her and drag her to safety. His luck didn't fail him, as the clawshot hooked onto Emi's tunic. Once she was safe on the shelf and Link was about to yell at her for scaring him like that, he noted that his sister was unconscious, probably from extreme hunger. He then realized that had been the reason she was so slow, and that she fell. He grabbed some soup he had warmed over the fire and poured some of the warm liquid into his unconscious sister's mouth. She swallowed the soup and slowly came to. She moaned and grasped her belly in an attempt to muffle the growling it made.

"I'm so hungry," She whispered, clearly so hungry it was painful. Link quickly filled a bowl with soup and gave it to her. She grasped the soup and gratefully ate. Link smiled relieved and filled his own bowl. Emi finished and laid back, falling asleep at once. Link smiled down at her sleeping form and settled himself down after finishing as well.

**With the vampires**

Selene and Alex got up and stamped on the already dead fire, too make sure it was dead. Then ate bread for breakfast. After that, Selene mounted Sanita, while Alex mounted Ace. They set off and began a conversation.

"I wonder what's at the top side," Selene said looking up to the top about 1300 meters up ahead.

"Me too, hey! What if there's monsters and dwarfs!" Alex said excited. Selene laughed.

"Dwarfs? And, monsters? Are you alright?" Selene asked her brother while snickering. Alex struck his tongue at her.

"So what if I want to believe there's monsters and dwarfs up there? It might even be ELVES for all we know," He said almost busting out laughing at the word ''elves''. Selene snickered.

"Yeah, right. Let's just focus on trying to reach the top. We have about 1300 meters left," She said and clicked to her horse, to make it go faster. Alex shrugged and clicked to his own horse. They struggled upwards in silence, only the sound of the horses hooves and the birds twittering were heard. They stopped to eat and rest the horses at noon. Selene looked towards the ground far below.

"We've gone about 1000 meters up know. Halfway there," She said. Alex sighed.

"Can't we just port up to the top and slide down?" He whined.

"You know we can't port, only run fast," His sister said. Alex sat down and began pouting. Selene smiled and they finished their lunch. They began traveling again and covered a whole 400 meters before they couldn't go on because of their sore backs. Selene got off her horse and rubbed her back.

"What do you say about going to sleep early? My back is killing me, and I'm sure the horses are tired as well," She complained.

"Very well, we shall go to sleep then," Alex said and packed out their tent. They slept peacefully and had dreams of finally reaching the top and discovering it's mysteries.

**With the elven twins**

Emi woke early that morning, fully recovered, but still scarred, from the incident last day. She didn't want to feel the drain of energy again. So she got up and made breakfast. Link yawned and got out of the tent, meeting Emi on her way to wake him.

"When did you get up?" Link asked Emi, sleep lingering in his voice.

"Sunrise, welcome to the world, sleepyhead," Emi teased him. Link growled then noted the small breakfast Emi had made for them.

"Go ahead and eat," Emi said settling herself down, grabbing a piece of bread.

"We'll need all our strength, I noticed that yesterday," She said and chuckled, finding it kinda funny. She was able to admit that her pride wouldn't allow her to tell when she was weak. Link looked almost insulted.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack and almost died yourself! How do you find that funny?!" He asked, stuffing food into his mouth after finishing the sentence.

"Because, I was weak long before I fell, but my pride wouldn't allow me to tell you, it IS kinda weird," Emi snickered. Link grumbled and swallowed his food. He began packing the tent while Emi finished eating. Emi finished and stood up.

"So, what do you say about trying to cover the rest of the way today?" Emi asked Link confident.

"I'm allowing you to use math in this case. How far have we come and how far is it to the top?" Link asked, he didn't sound too happy when he told her to use math. Emi brightened up and a big smile formed on her face.

"Weeeeellll, the first day we climbed about 1000 meters up, didn't feel so much did it?, and yesterday we only climbed 300 due to me fainting and all that," Emi hesitated one moment before coming to the conclusion, "So we have about 700 meters left,"

Link smiled.

"That's brilliant! We'll be able to cover those meters in one day and if we're fast, maybe even right past noon!" He exclaimed, looking very happy.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Emi said, and the two elves began climbing.

**Wait for the next chapter!**

Emi: Sooooo, two chapters 1 day? You proud?

Pit: Well, it is kinda impressive.

Link: But we know that you have written this long ago, in the same document. You just decided to split it up into chapters.

Emi: Yeeeesss.

Roy: Not a bad idea.

Marth: Yeah, that was kinda smart.

Emi: Not at all, it's just called laziness.

Ike: Whatever, Review if you feel like it, Fave the story if you like it.

All six: Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Emi: Okay, Chapter 3 is up!

Pit: Good, the story done yet?

Emi: Unfortunately no... not yet.

Link: I saw it coming.

Emi: What?

Link: You're gonna be tardy!

Emi: No I'm not! *Hits Link in the head with le frying pan* I've posted three chapters in one day and that's impressive! I think...

Pit: Do I really have to say that Emi doesn't own anything but her OC and the plot?

Roy: You just said it... ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Emi: *Throws Roy out of le window*

**Chapter 3**

Emi and Link reached the top at sunset. It was warmer than expected and life filled it. Though it wasn't visible from far away, there were plenty of trees there, giving shelter from the nasty wind.

Emi smiled and sat down, leaning against a tree, glad that the struggling was over. Link joined her beside the tree and exhaled relaxed. The two of them got up and began setting up the tent, when their sensitive ears caught a noise they had not heard when they first arrived. Clamping of hooves against stone. Link quietly unsheathed the Master Sword, while Emi strung her bow and notched some arrows onto it. The sound of hooves grew closer and the twins hid behind the trees, eyes fixed in the direction of the sound. Suddenly, a pair of horses with hooded riders came into view. Unsure of what to do, Emi did the only logical thing.

"Halt! Who rides into these woods?" She shouted, managing to sound of a species who should be feared. The riders went into a halt, horses whining and raised up on their hind legs. One of the riders pulled down her hood and revealed herself.

"We do not wish any harm upon you! We have only come here because we were sent here, by the toads of Mushroom Kingdom," She said.

"What do these toads you speak off, have in mind by sending you here?" Emi asked once again sounding as a feared species.

"Their princess, Peach Toadstool, has been kidnapped by aliens! And the Mario brothers is unable to do anything, because they're missing," The other stranger said. Emi almost gasped, but kept cool. Link spoke up this time.

"You still haven't told us who you are!" He said making his voice the same as Emi's.

"My apologizes, my name is Alex, and this here is my twin sister Selene, may we get to know who asks?" The male, Alex, said. Emi and Link stepped out of the shadows and faced the other twins. Emi smiled sheepishly and Link looked a bit embarrassed.

"We thought you were enemies, sorry, I'm Emi and this here," Emi pointed at Link, "is my twin brother Link. We're looking for the HYLIAN princess, Zelda," Emi said. Link nodded and then looked like he got an idea, and Emi knew what it meant when he got ideas.

"I got an idea!" Link said. Emi rolled her eyes.

"This can't be good," She said. Link scowled at her.

"I was thinking that we may join up as a team, you know, if the kidnapper of Peach is the same as Zelda's," Link said. Emi looked impressed.

"Not bad, what do you two say?" Emi asked the others.

"It is a good idea, the kidnapper of Peach was originally an U.F.O," Selene pointed out. Link smiled.

"That's the same with Zelda! Let's join up and make things a lot easier for ourselves," Link said. Alex first then noted Link's and Emi's ''weird'' equipment.

"How did you get a sword?" He asked Link. Link looked at the Master Sword.

"Oh, this? Well, I was on a quest to save Zelda from the king of evil and got it, and if you're wondering where Emi found her bow. She can explain it herself, she haven't told me yet," Link said. Emi smiled and showed her bow. It was beautifully made and the handle was perfectly made for a hand to hold comfortably.

"I call him Legolas, I got him when I was on a quest to find Link. You see, the children of the village Ordon and I, where taken by Twilight monsters, but once I entered the Twilight realm, I turned into a wolf. I managed to turn back to myself once the light returned, then I went to the leader of Kakariko village and told him I had to find my brother. He gave me Legolas and the quiver and I set of towards Hyrule castle since I knew Link had been assigned to give the royal family a tribute from Ordon, I bet Link came to Kakariko just as I left. So that's how I got Legolas," Emi said. Selene and Alex looked impressed. And Link facepalmed.

"So that's why Colin told me you had vanished, he completely left out the part of you searching for ME. You see, I was searching for YOU," Link said. Emi smiled then put one of her long golden locks behind her ear. Alex got trouble with not laughing his butt of. Emi noted.

"What's wrong with your brother, Selene?" Emi asked.

"The last thing he would believe we found was elves, and yet here you two show up, it's kinda funny though, we're vampires and he wouldn't believe in elves, quite pathetic if you ask me," Selene explained. Emi smiled. Then Link's stomach growled and he shrank down.

"I'm hungry," He smiled and avoided the stares he got from his sister and new friends.

Alex and Selene followed their new elven friends to the camp the two elves had set up. Alex and Selene set up their own tent, while Link made a circle of stones for a fire and Emi went to get fire-wood. Emi came back with the wood and then the fire began.

"How about we go hunting?" Selene suggested. Emi looked at the vampire.

"Do you have any weapons?" She asked.

"We don't need any," Alex said and showed his fangs, which shot longer and sharper. Emi put her hands over her head, like she does when freaked out or scared. Alex and Selene laughed and raced into the woods to hunt. Emi looked at her brother.

"I am NEVER going to get used to those fangs," She said and shivered. Link shrugged.

"It's okay for me as long as they don't bite us," He said. Emi smiled and nodded in agreement. Suddenly Link widened his eyes, clenched his teeth and grabbed where his heart is in pain. He began gasping pained, while Emi just looked panicked over at him, not knowing what was wrong. She got up and jumped over the fire and took a strong grip around Link's shaking shoulders.

"Link! Link, what's wrong?" She asked confused and tried to help her brother. Link just gasped and collapsed onto her shoulder and began screaming in pain. Emi looked desperate around herself for anything to help. She hoped the vampires heard her brother's scream. Link screamed again, which almost broke his sister's heart. Suddenly Link stopped screaming and went limp in Emi's hands. Emi's breath halted and she looked down at her brother. She remembered to breath again and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. She gently shook Link, hoping to wake him.

"Link? Link, are you okay?" She asked, but to deaf ears. Getting no response she shook him harder and tears found their way.

"Link? This isn't funny! Stop! Please! Open your eyes!" She commanded. She did not know what had caused him so much pain, but she knew that it was around his chest area, and that it may have been from his heart. She also knew that heart-aches may be deadly. So while her brother was unconscious, she could not decide the damage until he awoke.

**With the vampires**

Selene halted to a stop a few yards away from a deer. She turned to her brother.

"Did you hear that?" She asked him. Alex looked confused.

"Hear what?" He asked. Selene facepalmed.

"Hush, maybe it'll come again," She said. Then they heard a scream. The same one that caused Selene to stop.

"Maybe the elves are in danger!" Selene said alarmed. They heard some bushes rustle and saw the deer run away at Selene's outburst.

"You scared our dinner away, and I refuse to return empty-handed. You did see the weapons those elves had. What if they punish us for coming back empty-handed?" Alex asked her sister in frustration. Selene looked disappointed.

"They doesn't seem to be like that, they were sending out positive auras. I bet the only times they used their weapons was to protect people and hunt," She said. Alex shrugged and began tracking the deer. Selene looked angrily at him.

"_How can he be so ignorant? What if something bad happened and the elves are in trouble? Oh, God! I must go back, I won't stay sane if something bad happens to my friends and I could have done something,_" She thought.

"I'm going back to camp!" She shouted to her brother. She got a muffled reply and took it as an ''okay'' and ran off.

"_Oh, damn it! I feel like something bad has already happened,_" She thought. She arrived at the camp and her worries were confirmed. Something bad had happened. Emi was trying her best to wake her brother, who seemed unconscious, and the horses were almost freaked out.

"What happened?" Selene asked and ran to the elf's side to help. Emi looked panicked.

"I- I don't know! He just- he just began screaming and looked pained and I- I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do!" Emi explained as tears formed in her eyes. Selene didn't look any less panicked than the elf.

"I- I'll go get some water," Selene said stumbling on her words while she grabbed a bucket, then ran into the dark, looking for a river or ,hopefully, a mountain lake. She ran until she found a small river, running about a mile away from the camp. She filled the bucket up with the cold and clear liquid and ran back to camp, careful to not spill anything.

Back at camp, Selene saw that Link and Emi were still in the position she had left them in. Emi looked happy once she saw the vampire run out of the dark and into the light from the fire. Selene placed the bucket down beside Emi and the elf got out a cloth and dipped it in the bucket. She then placed it on her brother's, now, feverish forehead. Selene looked worried.

"When did he get the fever?" She asked concerned.

"While you were gone," Emi replied. Selene could hear that the elf had cried.

"Is it bad?" The vampire asked. Emi shook her head.

"Not really, I don't know the temperature, but I think he'll be fine. He's been through worse," The elven girl replied. The two girls got shaken out of the conversation when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Selene sneered and showed her fangs while Emi notched an arrow onto her bow. To their relief it was only Alex returning with a deer over his shoulder. He dropped the deer once he saw the sick elf and the worried looks on the girls faces. He clumsily picked the deer back up and ran up to the fire, dropping the deer beside it. He hugged his sister tight.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" He asked. Selene struggled out of her overprotective brother's grasp and gestured to Emi for explanation. Emi told what had happened once again.

"Not good, we should try wake him at once," Alex said. He grabbed Link's shoulders and shook him violently, causing Emi to shriek and begin yelling at him to stop. Selene looked just as shocked as Emi and tried to help the elf making Alex stop shaking Link.

"Alex stop! What are you doing? You may make him worse!" Selene shouted angrily. Alex stopped shaking Link and just dropped him down in mid-air. Link fell limply to the ground. Emi was about to explode with rage, but stopped once Link began groaning and twitching his eyes. He sat up slowly and rubbed his left eye with his left hand. He opened his right eye and scanned his surroundings.

"What's wrong?" He asked hoarsely then cleared his throat. Emi sank back to the ground feeling relieved, while Selene quickly mumbled sorry to her brother.

"Well, Um. I don't know," Alex said. Link blinked then looked at Emi. The elven girl couldn't control herself anymore and threw herself at her brother, hugging him and telling him how scared she had been. Link looked confused at the two vampires, and Selene realized that Emi was unable to tell. Therefore, she took a deep breath and looked at the elven adventurer.

"Me and Alex were out hunting when we heard you scream, Alex thought it was nothing and continued hunting while I returned. I came back to camp and saw you unconscious while Emi was worried sick about your well being. I went to get some water and when I return you had a fever. Then Alex returned, and to wake you he lifted you up and shook you violently for then to just drop you down in mid-air," Selene explained then inhaled deeply. Link blinked, then looked at his sobbing sister. He sighed, and patted her back.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay now Emi. I'm here now. Everything is gonna be okay," He said, calming Emi. Emi stopped crying and rested her head against Link's chest, letting the steady beat of his heart calm her. Selene looked at the elves. She was glad everything seemed to be alright.

"So when do we eat?" Alex asked with a big grin on his face. Selene hit her brother on the shoulder.

"Can't you think about anything else than food?" She asked annoyed.

"But we haven't eating in hours!" Alex protested. Selene sighed.

"Yeah that's true. Who shall prepare the food?" She asked. Emi looked up.

"May I cook?" She asked hopefully. Link shook his head as he looked panicked.

"If she cooks the food, I might die for real this time!" He about shouted. They began laughing at the foolish statement. Emi giggled some more then looked at the others.

"Well, you probably won't die, unless the food blows up like it did that other time," Emi said. Link shivered at the memory.

"Don't remind me," He said. Selene and Alex looked confused at each other, then shrugged and shared the task of cooking.

They sat down eating and shared stories. Emi complimented the food and told Selene and Alex that they were good cooks. Selene and Alex appreciated the compliments and then the chat changed subject completely.

"Okay, so what if we follow the mountain South and see if anythings there? Ganon's castle is in the South and Bowser's as well, according to Mario last time I met him," Link said. Emi nodded, but Selene and Alex protested.

"It might not even be them," Selene reasoned. Alex nodded and agreed with his dear sister.

"What if they've joined forces with some aliens to maintain power or something?" Emi defended the theory of her brother. Selene and Alex thought a bit, it was very tempting to believe Emi's theory, but then again, Link had defeated Ganon as well as Mario had defeated Bowser. Selene explained her opinion.

"Well, it is a slight possibility that the aliens revived Bowser and Ganon, we never know, or the aliens may have claimed the castles as hideouts," Emi argued. Selene and Alex gave up. That was indeed a good reason.

"You're probably right, Emi. It wouldn't be good if the princesses are there and we don't go there, 'cause we're ignorant," Alex said. Emi and Link brightened up and they changed subject again, trying to decide when they were going to get up from bed the next day. Selene and Emi suggested sun-rise, but Link and Alex quickly protested and claimed they needed all the sleep possible. Emi and Selene shrugged it off and secretly decided to get out of bed at sun-rise and search for a hot spring. Emi and Selene said they wanted to share a tent, to get to know each other better. Alex and Link said it was okay.

The next day Link and Alex awoke at noon. They got out of their beds then went to see if Emi and Selene were still asleep. An empty tent greeted the boys.

"Where's Emi?!" Link shouted in alarm, a worried expression spread across his face.

"Where's Selene!?" Alex yelled out, confusion filled his voice and spread on his face. The two boys looked at each other, silently pressing the other one for answers. When they didn't get any answer from each other, they slumped onto the ground.

"We should pack the tents and go search for them," Link said. Alex nodded and went to help Link pack the tents.

**With Selene and Emi** **at sun-rise**

Emi awoke and gently shook Selene awake. Selene yawned, then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Let's get going," Emi whispered. Selene nodded and the two of them dressed as quietly as possible and left the camp as quietly as possible. Once the camp disappeared behind the trees, the girls relaxed and quit their tip-toeing.

"I hope there's a hot spring here," Selene said, not caring to hide her tired tone. Emi yawned.

"I bet there's a hot spring here somewhere, we just need to look. If you don't mind I'd like to change into my wolf form. I'm better at sensing things then," She said. Selene shrugged and told that she wouldn't mind. Emi smiled then suddenly changed into a golden wolf. The wolf stretched and began sniffing the ground. Selene watched fascinated and followed Emi once she took of into the woods.

After walking around sometime, they finally found a hot spring. The girls almost danced with joy, then undressed and jumped into the hot water, welcoming the warm water with pleasure. Emi and Selene exhaled relaxed at the same time.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Selene said and leaned against the ''wall'' on the pound. Emi copied Selene's move and both relaxed.

"After all that climbing this surely feels good," Emi said and splashed some water onto her face. The girls eventually dozed of in the warmth of the water.

Emi was the first to wake, but only due to a rustling noise from a bush. She sat straight up and narrowed her eyes at the bush, elbowing Selene to wake her. Selene mumbled sleepily, then also heard the rustling noise and sat straight up. Then Link and Alex emerged out of the bush. Selene and Emi screamed out in embarrassment, dived down into the water, covering themselves and yelled at the boys to leave. Alex and Link turned their backs and ran back into the bushes. Emi and Selene looked at the bushes and slowly got up.

"We better get dry and continue our quest," Emi said. Selene nodded.

"But the next time we want to take a bath in a hot spring, we should tell the boys," She stated. Emi nodded.

"I don't wanna relive that moment," Both girls shivered. They got out of the warmth of the water and picked up a towel each and dried themselves. They got into their clothes and went back to camp.

Link and Alex were sitting beside the dead fire and babbling about random things.

"So I mean that my fangs are as good as weapon as that sword of yours," Alex said.

"You mean that your fangs can cut through skin, flesh and bone?" Link asked.

"Want to give it a shot?" Alex asked as his fangs shot out. Link shook his head a bit frightened.

"Let's just pack the rest of our stuff and get going, you take the horses I'll get the tents," Alex said. Link nodded and went to do given task. Alex began packing the tents.

Emi and Selene saw the boys busy packing and decided to wait until they were done.

"Less work for us," Emi sing-sang. Selene smiled and nodded.

Once the boys finished packing the girls ran out of the bushes and smiled. Link and Alex frowned.

"You girls sure used a long time," Alex said. Emi and Selene looked fake-disappointed.

"You're already done packing?" Selene asked in a fake sad tone.

"We really wanted to help packing," Emi said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. The girls giggled as the boys swore under their breath. Link sighed.

"Let's get going," He said. Emi, Selene and Alex nodded. Selene and Alex mounted their horses while Link and Emi changed into their wolf form. Then they began their adventure.

**To be continued...**

Emi: Shoot! I used so damn long time on this... and I'm not even done with the story...

Pit: It's probably okay Emi...

Link: Well, yeah, just relax 'kay?

Roy: Emi's using long time on writing and her other hobbies because of school, and mock exams are up soon.

Emi: My teacher wants us to study for the Norwegian mock exam on my BIRTHDAY! Thanks teacher, now I hate my birthday.

Marth: Cheer up Emi, it can't be that bad...

Emi: I'm in 10th grade...

Marth: I take that back, it is really bad.

Roy:: Anyways... Review if you want tell us what you like and don't like, see ya next chapter!


End file.
